metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain cassette transcripts
In Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, the player can access cassette tapes, either at hand or by collecting them, that will give expanded details on events and character backgrounds, as well as give some information on various missions. Below is a transcript of all of the cassette tapes in the game (not counting those with music stored on them). Mission briefings Phantom Limbs Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: Boss, your mission is to rescue the target, Kazuhira Miller. The man you called your partner nine years ago. Miller was training guerrilla rebels near the Pakistani border when he was captured by the Soviets. He's currently being held at Da Ghwandai Khar. Rescue Miller from the Soviet troops and extract him by chopper. It's time to prove to the world you're the real Big Boss. A Hero's Way Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Farming villages in Southern Wakhan have been subject to a strategic bombing campaign the past several weeks. The damage is spreading. It's part of the Soviets' scorched earth operation aimed at wiping out the guerillas. The target this time is the commander of a Spetsnaz detachment. He's been key to the operation's success. People say this guy's responsible for annihilating the Mujahideen at Da Smasei Laman - the Hamid fighters - overnight. He's a tough, experienced commander. Don't underestimate him. The order from our client in the West is to shoot on sight - they want him out of the picture for good. Sorry, Boss. This one's purely business. Wet work - a hit on a commanding officer of the Soviet military. Nothing personal. We're only doing this because it gets us one step closer to our goal. C2W Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, information warfare is more than just intel gathering. It also means disrupting enemy communications. Your mission is to punch a hole in the comms network between the Soviet outposts. That'll cut off their means to call in reinforcements. Technically, we were given this mission by a Western-backed Arab organization supporting the guerillas, but it'll also give us a leg up in the future. Take a look at the location of the eastern communications post on your iDroid. Head there and destroy its comms equipment. He who controls information, controls operations. Just look at Cipher. Good luck, Boss. Over the Fence Where Do the Bees Sleep? Red Brass Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller : This contract comes from a rebel guerrilla faction in Afghanistan. They've gotten wind of a rare meeting between three Soviet commanders running key units in the region. The location is Wialo village. This information comes from a mole planted within the Soviets' Arab support organization. The guerrillas see this as a one-of-a-kind chance to weaken the Soviet forces in one stroke. But if they act themselves, it'll reveal the existence of their mole. That's why this job falls to us. The request is simple. "Eliminate the three pigs, by any means." If these commanders are as good as they say, it'd be a shame to kill 'em... But I leave that decision to you. Occupation Forces Backup, Back Down Angel with Broken Wings Cloaked in Silence Hellbound Pitch Dark Lingua Franca Footprints of Phantoms Traitor's Caravan Rescue the Intel Agents Blood Runs Deep On the Trail Voices The War Economy Retake the Platform The White Mamba Close Contact Aim True, Ye Vengeful Hunting Down Root Cause Code Talker Metallic Archaea Skull Face Sahelanthropus To Know Too Much Kazuhira Miller: The agent that the CIA had working for them inside OKB Zero has gone missing. We've been given the job of finding and extracting him. The target learned of XOF's plans to use the vocal cord parasites, and had hidden himself with the CIA's mujahideen allies. But following Skull Face's death, the Soviets retook OKB Zero and all contact with the target was lost. He may have tried to go back to OKB Zero, but even Langley isn't sure what's going on. After all, they've never even learned of Skull Face's plan. That's probably what they want to get out of the man once he's extracted. But we can't allow Langley to learn of the existence of the vocal cord parasites. That's why I want you to bring the target out, Boss. Once we have him, we can report him dead and keep him on base. All contact with Langley is being conducted through a cut-out. Our reputation should remain intact. All you have to do is get the job done - just like always. Cursed Legacy Kazuhira Miller: Boss, research materials have been stolen from Code Talker's mansion. The materials were packed into two containers and hidden in the jungle southwest of the mansion. You have to recover those containers. The pick-up crew coming for those documents is none other than XOF. That's right - they're still active even after Skull Face's death. Now that he's no longer in charge, their original chain of command has been restored. Meaning if XOF gets those documents, Code Talker's research ends up in Cipher's hands. According to Code Talker, the research papers account for over 50 years of study. The problem is the vocal cord parasites. If the papers documenting that research fall into Cipher's hands, they'll take another long, hard look at them. The "ethnic cleaners" we thought were history will become a reality. America - Zero - will have a weapon far more powerful than any nuke. Even worse, if this knowledge were to leak... The world - humanity - can't be entrusted with this kind of power! Recover the containers before the enemy extraction choppers arrive. Extraordinary Proxy War Without End Shining Lights, Even in Death A Quiet Exit Mission intel commentary Phantom Limbs (A photo of Miller) Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: '''The target is Kazuhira Miller, your old partner. He was captured by the Soviets, and is being held at Ghwandai. He's gonna look a lot worse than that photo, but I'm sure you'll know him when you see him. A Hero's Way (A photo of the target) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: '''That's the target. Take him out. C2W (A photo of the base) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: '''That facility is the backbone of the Soviets' local communication network. It's situated against a rugged mountain, and protected by heavy firepower and tight security. Over the Fence (A photo of the target) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: '''The target's an engineer. A mechanical engineer, to be precise. That prosthesis you're using is apparently one of his creations. So you know... first-hand just how good this guy is. It'd be a damn waste to let them kill him. Get him out of there in one piece. Though I gotta say, what was a mechanics whiz doing in a place like that? It's just as we suspected - they must be developing some kind of weapon in that region... Where do the Bees Sleep? (A photo of the Honey Bee) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: '''That's the Honey Bee's storage case. We don't know the specifics, but a homing weapon, in a case that size? It's probably a portable missile. Recently, the Soviets have lost multiple gunships in the area. Red Brass (A photo of the base) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: '''This is where the meeting is supposed to take place. It's a good spot for security, lots of visibility. You'll have to be extra cautious on your approach. Red Brass (A photo of the Shago commander) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: '''This is the commander of the platoon stationed at the Shago village. He's feared by the guerrillas for his fierce on-the-fly tactics. Red Brass (A photo of the Wialo commander) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: '''He's the company commander whose troops operate out of Wialo village. This meeting was his idea. Red Brass (A photo of the Wakh Sind Barrack platoon commander) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: '''The Wakh Sind Barrack platoon commander. Watch yourself, his bodyguards will have the area secured. To Know Too Much (CIA agent) '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: The target this time is a Soviet soldier who was passing information about his activities to Langley. He's the kind of scum I'd like to keep off Mother Base, but he knows about the parasites. We need to extract him to make sure neither the U.S. nor the Soviets learn about their existence. Info Tapes Headings marked in italics indicate the contents of the file are absolutely necessary to listen to. Ocelot's Briefing 1 ''British Sovereign Base Area - Dhekelia'' Ocelot: You were hospitalized in Dhekelia, a British Sovereign Base Area on Cyprus. It's part of British Overseas Territory that falls outside of Cypriot jurisdiction. You got moved from Cuba's Little America right into Cyprus' Little Britain. Venom Snake: Why Dhekelia? Ocelot: The U.K. and the U.S. remain close allies. The last place Cipher would think to look for you is inside their own system. That's what kept you safe in a British military hospital for nine years. The safest place from a whale is inside its own belly - you were a regular Geppetto. Snake: Well, it wasn't Pinocchio who led me out to safety. So who was that guy...? Ocelot: Cipher went as far as to attack British territory, burning their own ally. That's how bad they wanted you dead. Cyprus, A Nation Divided Venom Snake: '''You said I was in a British military hospital. But the doctor had a Greek accent. '''Ocelot: '''They hire locally - easier to trust them. Dhekelia is also home to Greek Cypriots after all. '''Venom Snake: '''What about the Turks? They haven't returned to the south? '''Ocelot: '''Not yet - the Cyprus dispute is still a long way from resolved. The country is just as split as it was in '74 - Turkish Cypriots in the north, Greek Cypriots in the south, and between them the Green Line the U.N established. '''Venom Snake: '''And Dhekelia sits right on top of it... '''Ocelot: '''It does. Part of the buffer zone between the two groups. Another reason it was the perfect place to hide you - easy to spot any outsiders snooping around. '''Venom Snake: So how do things stand? Ocelot: '''Last year, the Turks declared that the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus is an independent state, though it's only Turkey that recognizes it. In the past, the Greeks and Turks lived side by side in the same villages. Their reasons to fight? Those came from the outside. Greece, Turkey, Britain, America... They all have their own stake in pitting the two sides against each other. But once you spark something like this, it's impossible to control. Both sides build up grudges like debt, without the foresight to see that each act of revenge just fans the flames. And then it's too late for other nations to rush in with peace talks - the embers keep on smoldering. Each nation's arrogance only breeds anarchy. The world is paralyzed by this hunger for revenge. Cyprus is no different. The Route to Afghanistan '''Ocelot: '''You're up. '''Venom Snake: '''We're changing ships? '''Ocelot: '''Now, we can't go sailing the Suez in a whaler. '''Venom Snake: '''The Suez Canal... when did they reopen it? '''Ocelot: Not long after you were attacked. Once they finished sweeping it for mines after the Arab-Israeli conflict. Can you stand? We're going to transfer to a container ship for passage through the Suez. Our Destination is Pakistan. Afghanistan's neighbor to the south. There, we disembark and head via Peshawar to the Zero line - the border. We'll travel to the Khyber Pass by road. Venom Snake: '''And then? '''Ocelot: '''We continue on horseback. Afghanistan's main roads are under Soviet control. We'll need to go around them. It'll be all narrow, winding paths through the mountains. We'll do better on horseback. It's a local guerrilla tactic. They use the high ridges to avoid air recons, then they charge down the mountains for ambushes. The Soviets still haven't devised a counter strategy. Our time frame is only half as much as we really need. It's going to be a tough march. '''Venom Snake: '''Better horses than boats. '''Ocelot: Well, it'll make for good physiotherapy. Take the time to get used to the new arm. World Affairs over the 9 Years Radio: While The Soviets have not indicated they are not participating in the Los Angeles Olympics primarily because "The United States has made no attempt to guarantee the safety of the Soviet Union's athletes," The United States is increasingly demonstrating the belief that the issue has nothing to do with its preparations, and in fact this is retaliation for the Western nations boycott of the previous Moscow Olympics. That concludes today's news. Venom Snake: That's quite some news. Ocelot: The Soviet Union not attending the L.A Olympics? Yeah. Andropov's death has changed some things. They're calling it revenge for the Western boycott of the Moscow Olympics. Venom Snake: Countries boycotted the Moscow Olympics? Ocelot: '''Yes, in protest to the Soviet Union's invasion of Afghanistan. Over 50 countries were absent. It's too bad I didn't get to see Yamashita's judo. When the 40th Army crossed the Amu River 4 years ago, détente went right out the window. The U.S Congress chose not to ratify SALT II, and Reagan's hardline politics won him the presidency by a landslide. According to him, the Soviet Union's "an evil empire." '''Venom Snake: '''A second Cold War. '''Ocelot: '''And there's been no end to regional conflicts and civil wars. Lebanon, the Falklands, Grenada, Iran, Iraq... The story never changes. Egypt and Israel did sign a peace treaty. But then the driving force on the Egyptian side, President Sadat, was assassinated afterward. Apparently his actions were considered a betrayal of his fellow Arabs. '''Venom Snake: Islamic extremists? Ocelot: 'Yes. Fundamentalist extremists have been responsible for some bold acts of terrorism in recent years.We've had extremist students in Iran take U.S embassy workers hostage, and suicide bombings in Lebanon. Over 300 foreign soldiers stationed there have been killed. But countries have yet to develop an effective means of dealing with terrorism. Afraid of losing their own men, they pulled their forces out, handing private forces a golden opportunity. '''Venom Snake: '''Private forces? '''Ocelot: '''Small armies with no national affiliation, working for the highest bidder...That's right, they got the idea from you. After Mother Base went down, they began spreading to meet the soaring demand. Miller's organization is just one of many PFs now. The entire world is after you. But at the same time, it needs you too. ''What Happened in the Caribbean 9 Years Ago '''Ocelot: Miller told me about what happened in the Caribbean nine years ago. You do remember Miller? You'd formed a private army with him. An army with no allegiance to a nation. Venom Snake: I remember, but... Ocelot: I see...You're not sure what's fact and what's a...fantasy caused by the coma? It's still all a mess, huh. All I can do is tell you the facts as they were told to me. I've gone easy on you up until now, but this is where the hard stuff begins. 1974, the year before you entered your coma. You were in Columbia, operating with a small unit of men... basically mercenaries. Miller was among them. Miller was trying to find a way to turn his and your "talents" into a line of work. He was looking to start a business where you would fight on behalf of others around the world - Those who needed military force. But the reality was, at that time you didn't even have enough gear to equip your own men. Then, Miller came across this client. It was a huge job he was offering, but you had a shot at pulling it off. You accepted it and headed into Costa Rica. The client even threw in an offshore facility in the Caribbean - the "Mother Base" that would be your new base of operations. Miller sure did have a head for business. As your mission went on, your unit grew and grew. More weapons, more money...And before you knew it, you were commanding 300 men. As the organisation got bigger, your military power swelled to match. It got so that the international community couldn't afford to ignore you. You were just too damn successful for your own good. ''The Strike Force: After the Attack'' Ocelot: You - your men - had worn out your welcome. Everyone was out for you. East, West, first world, third...It was only a matter of time before someone took you down - and that was XOF. Officially, they're an anti-terror under the CIA. In reality, they're Cipher's private strike force. They lured you to Cuba using Chico, the Nicaraguan revolutionary kid, and Paz, a mole who worked for Cipher as bait. While you were gone, XOF - posing as a nuclear inspection team - stormed Mother Base. At the same time, C4 they'd placed on the strut legs went off. The whole thing went down in minutes. XOF...kisses and hugs followed by a big "F" you. All because of Miller's blind spot - a back door into Mother Base no one suspected. You remember a certain...scientist? Huey was responsible for bringing the "inspection team" on board. Giving the enemy a perfect opportunity to hit you at home. You were returning from Cuba when it happened...Mother came damn close to taking you with it into the Caribbean. Those of your men out on assignment returned right away. They refused to believe the wreckage in the water they found was Mother Base. But they checked the coordinates - again and again - until reality finally settled in. You were supposed to die that day - that was XOF's primary objective. As far as most folks know, you did. The first doctor to see you wasn't even sure what he was looking at...Before they'd even finished operating, your men moved you to that hospital on Cyprus. It was a woman named EVA who arranged that...Rings a bell, hmm? Most men in your condition would have been written off right from the start. But you survived. You went straight down to hell... and they pulled you out, your eye wide open. Full of venom. The days of Naked Snake are long gone. Welcome back, Venom Snake. This world still needs you. ''After-effects of Snake's Coma'' Ocelot: Here Snake, try this on. Venom Snake: '''A prosthetic arm? '''Ocelot: Miller was calling it "the arm that wasn't there." The physiotherapy is going well. Your arm's bulked up for it to fit. There. Perfect. A little time with it and it'll work better than the real thing. What do you think? Venom Snake: '''I can still feel my real arm. '''Ocelot: '''Well, you'd better get used to this one quick. You have any pain? '''Venom Snake: Every now and then... Ocelot: '''Where? '''Venom Snake: ...My fingertips. My left fingertips. Ocelot: '''Sounds like phantom pain. Your brain remembers your old hand. '''Venom Snake: '''Yeah. '''Ocelot: What about your vision? Can you see okay? Venom Snake: Yea, at the moment. Ocelot: '''The shrapnel on your skull is pressing on your optic nerve. I'm told any hard impact could have an effect on your visual cortex. '''Venom Snake: '''Yeah, the doctor mentioned that. '''Ocelot: '''Your brain might process visual information incorrectly - in other words, you could have hallucinations. You might see things that aren't there, or see things as they really are. You experienced any of that? '''Venom Snake: '''I think so. '''Ocelot: '''When? '''Venom Snake: '''Right after I wake up. Colors look faded. '''Ocelot: '''Colors, huh...That's not a major concern in and of itself, but it could mean the difference between life and death in the field. You'll need to watch out for that. '''Venom Snake: '''I will. '''Ocelot: Alright, you should continue your physio. We'll be arriving soon. This is the last chance you'll get. Ocelot's Briefing 2 The Moniker Shalashaska Ocelot's Briefing 3 SALT II Meeting Ocelot, and the Formation of a Certain Organization Where is Zero? Afghanistan Today 1 The Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan The Soviet Army's Scorched Earth Operation Afghanistan Today 2 The Threat of Soviet Gunships The Hamid Fighters Afghanistan Today 3 Honey Bee Analysis Results At Mother Base 1 ''The Mist Unit'' Cipher's Will Mother Base Reborn Connection with Seychelles Whaling Ship "Heiwa Maru" Origins of "Diamond" At Mother Base 2 ''Private Forces'' Big Boss, Back to Life At Mother Base 3 Bionic Arm At Mother Base 4 Intel Team At Mother Base 5 Training D-Dog At Mother Base Supplemental 1 Background to the Epidemic At Mother Base Supplemental 2 ''Identifying the Infected'' What Happened to Old Mother Base Members Chico and Amanda In the final sentence of the tape, the subtitles incorrectly stated that Diamond Dogs was Chico's "mask" on the world, when it should have said "mark". The audio dialogue says the correct word. Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Snake, do you remember Amanda? Venom Snake: Yeah, I do. Miller: Their revolution was a success. Somoza resigned, and Nicaragua has a new government. Amanda's really working hard for her country to be reborn. Snake: Good for them. Miller: She says she wishes Chico could be there. Snake: That revolution was the dream... for Amanda, for Chico, and their father. Miller: ...That chopper was no place for Chico to die. I'd like to at least think history will remember his part in the revolution. Snake: When you pick up a gun, there's always the chance you'll die for nothing. He knew that as well as the rest. Now that he's gone, it's up to the rest of us to decide what it was all worth. If we don't, there's nothing to prove Chico ever lived at all. We're his mask sic on the world. Strangelove Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Amanda told us that Strangelove contacted her after the revolutionaries came to power in Nicaragua. Strangelove... The A.I. Researcher from Mother Base? Venom Snake: I remember her. Miller: We'd lost touch with her, until Amanda heard from her out of the blue. She told Amanda she wanted to salvage Peace Walker's drive parts or something from the bottom of Lake Nicaragua. Amanda passed the request onto her friends in the new administration. She's a national hero, after all. So Strangelove got a Soviet military aircraft to transport something to somewhere. But apparently the cargo wasn't big enough to have been Peace Walker itself. Snake: So what was it? Miller: Who knows. We recovered Peace Walker's nuclear warhead ourselves nine years ago. What could Strangelove have been after? Amanda said she didn't mention what her reason was or where she was headed. Nicaragua's a socialist state now. And with Amanda vouching for her, the government didn't feel the need to concern themselves with the details. All Strangelove told Amanda, was that she was going to continue her research. And that the rest was "a secret." Huey Quiet 1 The Sniper Quiet Appears Quiet 2 Quiet's Missile Interdiction Sniping ''Events after Quiet's Extraction 1'' Quiet 3 Events after Quiet's Extraction 2 Quiet 4 Quiet on Mother Base Quiet 5 Quiet's Mission Performance Quiet 6 ''Why Did Quiet Disappear? Quiet 7 Quiet's Message Questioning Huey 1 ''Emmerich's 9 Years Huey: It wasn't just Cipher. Back in the Caribbean, every eye in the world was turned on us. A private army - just a bunch of guys with guns - in possession of a nuke? Why wouldn't they be uncomfortable? Ocelot: '''And that's why you made sure the inspection happened. '''Huey: Well I thought our best move was to prove to the UN, through the IAEA, that we had no nuke. ...Of course, I was against us having it in the first place. But that was Snake's decision. Miller: The Boss wasn't responsible. Huey: Don't get me wrong, I still believed in Snake. I thought I was making the best decision for all of us, that's all. I figured we should get a third party to exonerate us before proof of the nuke did get out. And who better to do that than an organisation with international authority? Ocelot: So the truth is, you took it upon yourself to agree to an inspection arranged by the UN. Only the inspection was a ruse, and Cipher's strike force, XOF, showed up instead. Huey: I had no idea that would happen. Miller: '''Enough bullshit! '''Huey: Oh sure, like I could've known! You know I was just trying to prove our innocence to the world. What's wrong with that? Ocelot: We're not interested in the excuses you've thought up,. The truth is objective. Huey: Just see it from my point of view... Ocelot: '''You led XOF to the control tower. They seized it, giving them complete control over the base. Moments later, they detonated C-4 on the strut legs. Anyone who'd managed to survive was hunted down by the assault force and their choppers. '''Huey: You can't believe I did that on purpose? Ocelot: That was the end for Mother Base. But it wasn't the end for you. Huey: How can you...look, think about it. I lost something too. I built ZEKE, and it got buried underwater. I am a victim. Ocelot: That raises the big questions. Why were you the only one spared? You got away without a scratch. Why did Strangelove leave the base on the eve of the inspection? You two were close. Huey: '''Strangelove? '''Ocelot: And how did you manage to build something that surpasses ZEKE in every way? Because you did everything they told you. You're the only one who didn't lose a thing. That is the truth. Huey: '...I was taken away against my will. Skull Face forced me to do his research these past nine years. He used me. I lost nine years! '''Miller: '''Nine years? We all lost nine years. It wasn't just you. '''Huey: '...I suppose blaming me makes you feel better, does it? But, who is gonna give me back all the time I lost! '''Ocelot: '''You're not getting anything back. '''Miller: '''You're not a victim here, Emmerich. You're the perpetrator. '''Huey: I didn't know anything. Ocelot: '''Nobody can back that up. '''Miller: Yeah, all the evidence...is at the bottom of the ocean. Emmerich's Research for the Soviets Emmerich's Research History Diamond Dogs' Treatment of Huey AI Pod in the Lab Questioning Huey 2 What is Sahelanthropus? Clone Research 1 Clone Research 2 Questioning Huey 3 ''The Body Found in the AI Pod'' Questioning Huey 4 ''Cooperating with Eli'' Questioning Huey 5 ''Reasons for Facilitating the Wolbachia Mutation 1'' Questioning Huey 6 ''Reasons for Facilitating the Wolbachia Mutation 2'' Questioning Huey 7 Picking Up Emmerich's Work ''AI Pod's Final Recording'' Strangelove: 'Open this thing! Huey! Damn it Huey! Open it now! Please...Let me out...Kill me...If only I tried to get out sooner...Perhaps I'd have made it. Why didn't I stop the hatch from closing? Even if it meant losing an arm? Well, I guess I'll...stay a while. My voice...It's so distant. But you can hear me, can't you, Joy? I know you can. You're recording all of this. Deep down in some memory board he'll never find. Duplicating it...Burying it under heaps of meaningless code. Anyway, I guess I can say what needs to be said. I can still do that much - talk to you...Even if I can't face you. Even if there's a heaven - even if you're waiting there - I don't deserve to see you again. I don't deserve to love you. I signed up for Zero's plan. Even now that he's halfway to dead, his plan lives on - leeching away at the world. And it took your strength to make it happen. In using you, I put the world in his palm, once and for all. Zero...Zero...Or whoever it is who's taken his name...They found me - after the Caribbean. They made me...simulate his will. So that - even after the body was gone - that will would keep the world turning the way they wanted. I had no choice. They dredged Lago Cocibolca, pulled up your phantom...Forced me to revive and modify you. I thought I could bring you back! But in the end...I sold your will to "him." Now this pod is just one big shell - a husk. Your phantom is no longer here...As for me, everything I touch turns to ashes. I could never make anyone happy. ...And now I'll never see my son again. But at least Hal's free from his father's hands. Me, with child. Can you imagine? I wonder how you took the news. Were you jealous? I knew what I was doing. If I could pass your will onto a child I carried...My genes, your meme...The father would be...irrelevant. If I did that, that child would be ours. I've been a fool. Pride, conceit, baseless theories...Of course I couldn't see through the dream. The "false you" I created...I only wanted to pass your will on to the next generation. But Zero took it away. And now I haven't just lost you, I've lost my...Oh Hal, can you forgive the mother who couldn't protect you? The one who let them take it all away from us? There's still hope. You - the one he took away. He'll never break your will. The will to make this world...The way you saw it could be. I buried code - just to be sure. Inside of you, there's an "egg." And when someone finds it...When they crack it...They'll be nothing left to stop you. The world you envisioned will become a reality. Joy...I know you can hear me...You do remember my voice, don't you? Please...Take care of our son. Hal...Don't ever be afraid. Whatever happens out there, she'll be watching over you. The system - the framework for your world - will protect you. You don't need me...You just need to be strong enough for the both of us. Talked...too much...I'm glad it's you...Here at the end...I think I hear your pulse... ''Cipher's Cargo 1 ''Copper Ore'' Cipher's Cargo 2 ''Yellowcake'' Shinkolobwe Mine Africa Today 1 The Legendary Mercenary Private Forces Private Forces: CFA '''Kazuhira Miller: The CFA - Contract Forces of Africa. These guys are a major player. Their head office is in Pretoria, South Africa. That's also where the South African Defence Force is headquartered. We think the two are closely connected. An HEC investigation revealed that most of the CFA's operators are former SADF soldiers. South Africa has been locked in struggles with neighboring regimes for years. That means constant action - and we know better than anyone that's the best kind of training. A company drawing its recruits from hardened military vets. You can bet they know how to handle themselves. Do not underestimate them. Private Forces: CFA's Locally Hired Mercenaries Kazuhira Miller: Within the CFA is a company of soldiers made up mainly of locally hired operators. They speak Afrikaans to communicate with personnel from the CFA, but if you notice any speaking the local language, that's them. Though hired from the local population, they were originally part of a paramilitary group, so they'll have plenty of combat experience. And unlike their days shooting junkyard rifles out of beat-up pickup trucks, the CFA now supplies them with the latest gear from the West. On top of that, they've been combat-trained by South African Army. All that adds up to a much stronger fighting force. So don't brush them off. Current Affairs in Africa ''Africa Today 2 ''The Spread of Walker Gears Africa Today 3 Private Force: Zero Risk Security Africa Today 4 Private Force: Rogue Coyote Kazuhira Miller: Rogue Coyote operates mainly out of Africa these days. Of the three PFs, they're the smallest. However, they scooped up most of the Rhodesian SAS after the country collapsed four years ago. Picture their organization as one big special forces unit. With Rhodesia a British colony, the Rhodesian SAS had its origins 22 SAS, C Squadron. They started out as a group known as the Southern Rhodesia Volunteers, but in '51 they were incorporated into 22 SAS as members of the British Commonwealth, and deployed to fight guerrillas in the Malayan Emergency. Even now, 22 SAS keeps the "C" squadron designation empty in recognition of their service. In a way, you could say the SAS almost makes up the core of Rogue Coyote. Later on, they were bolstered by other talent including former Selous Scouts and 32 Battalion. These guys are direct descendants of some of the best special forces in the world. They won't go down without a fight. Kungenga Mine and the Ethnic Clash ''The Factory of the Dead'' ''The Bedridden in the Factory'' ''Analysis of the Voices in the Factory'' ''The Man on Fire 1 ''The Man on Fire's Weakness Ocelot: Snake, I wanted to ask you about the man on fire. What do you remember from the hospital? Anything we can use? Venom Snake: Well, he took off the moment the sprinklers started up. Ocelot: Sprinklers - the fire system? Snake: And when he got sprayed by water from a burst pipe, it slowed him down. Ocelot: ... When he escaped on horseback, he wouldn't cross the river either. Snake: And then it started to rain... and he disappeared. Ocelot: Water against fire? Is it that simple? mean It makes sense, it's just hard to believe it would work on a guy like that. The Man on Fire 2 What Happened Next with the Man on Fire The Man on Fire 3 The Man on Fire Who is the Floating Boy? The White Mamba 1 White Mamba (Nyoka ya Mpembe) DDR (The Problems with Social Reintegration) The White Mamba 2 The White Mamba Detained ''The White Mamba 3 ''Eli's DNA Test ''Vocal Cord Parasites 1 ''Preventing Symptoms ''The Vocal Cord Parasites' Infection Route'' Resisting the Vocal Cord Parasites Vocal Cord Parasites 2 The First Infection Experiment in Africa Experiment in Afghanistan Effects of the Wolbachia Vocal Cord Parasites 3 The Devil's House The Vocal Cord Parasites' Language Learning Ability Sahelanthropus 1 OKB Zero Sahelanthropus's Armor Material 1 Sahelanthropus 2 Sahelanthropus's Armor Material 2 Sahelanthropus 3 The Captured Sahelanthropus ''Metallic Archaea 1 ''What Are Metallic Archaea? Nuclear Testing in South Africa Metallic Archaea 2 Emmerich's Power-Assisted Exo-Legs Metallic Archaea 3 The "Safety Mechanism" of Nuclear Saturation ''Metallic Archaea 4 ''Uranium Enrichment Archaea Motive for Researching Metallic Archaea Code Talker and His Research 1 Parasites Living Within Us ''Code Talker and His Research 2 ''What Covers the Skulls Code Talker and His Research 3 Origins of "Code Talker" Motives for Researching Vocal Cord Parasites Code Talker and His Research 4 The Ethnic Cleansing Parasite Project The Parasites Gave Us Language Genesis of the Vocal Cord Parasites Revival of the Vocal Cord Parasites The Final Form of the Ethnic Cleansing Parasites Code Talker and His Research 5 Superorganisms ''Skull Face's Objective 1 Skull Face's Demise Whereabouts of the Third English Mating Pair Skull Face's Ethnic Liberation Parasites Conjecture About English Strain Production ''World Reactions to Sahelanthropus Skull Face's Objective 2 Skull Face 9 Years Ago Multiethnicity in the United States Skull Face's Objective 3 Rules and Language Skull Face's Objective 4 Secret Recording of Skull Face and Code Talker 1 Secret Recording of Skull Face and Code Talker 2 ''Skull Face's Objective 5 ''Skull Face's Origins and the XOF The Target of Skull Face's Revenge ''The Children Escape 1 ''What Prompted the Escape ''The Children Escape 2 ''The Mastermind ''The Children Escape 3 ''Eli's Explanation ''The Children Escape 4 ''Eli's Threat ''The Children Escape 5 ''Will of the Child Soldiers ''Eli's Objective'' The Children Escape 6 Ocelot's Fears ''Informant's Report'' ''Part 1'' ''Part 2'' ''Part 3'' ''What Happened in the Laboratory 1 ''Urges Caused by the Vocal Cord Parasites What Happened in the Laboratory 2 Mutation in the Laboratory Parasites Controlling People What Happened in the Laboratory 3 Thirst for Vengeance Parasitizing the Mind Paz's Diary (Continued) 1 Entry 1 Paz's Diary (Continued) 2 Entry 2 Paz's Diary (Continued) 3 Entry 3 Paz's Diary (Continued) 4 Entry 4 Paz's Diary (Continued) 5 Entry 5 The Hamburgers of Kazuhira Miller 1 Code Talker's Eating Habits The Hamburgers of Kazuhira Miller 2 Kazuhira Miller's Research The Hamburgers of Kazuhira Miller 3 Kazuhira Miller's Epiphany The Hamburgers of Kazuhira Miller 4 The Ultimate Hamburger Truth Records ''Doublethink'' Ocelot: ''' Boss. How are you back on your feet so quickly? '''Big Boss: It's a non-smoking ward. Ocelot: Boss... Big Boss: If I listened to everything the doctors said I'd probably die in here. No point waking up after nine years for that. Ocelot: ...Well, having you out of that bed makes things a little easier... Big Boss: Bad news, huh? Ocelot: Things are looking worse. Big Boss: Go on. Ocelot: They found out. About you waking up. And the man on fire picked this time to wake up too. We'll have to move forward ahead of schedule. Miller already has the preparations under way. We'll have to wake up your "neighbor" too. Big Boss: So he's not- ... He seems awake now. Ocelot: No. Well, he's not actively conscious yet at least. Big Boss: He was a doctor too. Ocelot: In his mind that past no longer exists. Your past is his past now. He's going to be your phantom. Not some simple diversion - he'll act as the new Big Boss. And the act just isn't for Cipher - he'll be your face on the world stage. Until the time comes for your resurgence. Big Boss: You make it sound easy. Ocelot: We've been busy over the last nine years. His altered state of consciousness has helped us implant powerful suggestions through induced hypnogogia. He's experienced all your missions on record, and shares all your knowledge and experience. To make him believe that he is the one true Big Boss. No one around him will doubt that he's the Big Boss they know. So is he the real Big Boss or a stand-in? What does that mean to him? Nothing. The human brain is capable of many illusions. Of pain, of the future. What happens from here depends on his skill. But you can vouch for that. Big Boss: He was always the best man we had. But... Ocelot: Nine years ago in that helicopter, he threw himself between you and the blast. In that moment, the man you knew died. He died protecting you. And now, by becoming you, he protects you again. This is just a detour in his journey to Hell. And don't forget it's what he wanted. He's in his Dog Days now. It's not just him. We'll be putting the people in this hospital in the line of fire. They'll be your shield, and a necessary diversion. To buy us some time. Big Boss: And you? Ocelot: I'll be right by his side. Big Boss: Can you keep it up? It's a hell of a lie. Ocelot: It won't be a lie. I won't know his secret either. I'll believe that he's the real Big Boss. I'll have no conscious knowledge of you - where's the lie in that? Big Boss: Self-hypnosis? Ocelot: It's nothing knew in my line of work. Manipulating memories...the past. But that's not all. When the time is right, I need to remember that you're the real Boss. In the world, it's doublethink. Big Boss: In this year? Ocelot: Two plus two equals five. And I want you to do the same. Big Boss: Right - his bodyguard. Ocelot: Correct. It won't be long before this hospital comes under attack. We'll wake him up right away, but he won't be back to full health in time. You'll need to take him through his final paces. Big Boss: Yeah. I want to see his face again. Ocelot: All right...John. I've never forgotten you in these nine years, but I have to forget you now. Big Boss: Adam, I'm counting on you. ''"Les Enfants Terribles" '''Big Boss:' What’s up? Ocelot: About the 1972 project, “Les Enfants Terribles.” Big Boss: chuckles You never did like the French. Ocelot: Ugh, all the Catherine the Great, aristocratic pompousness gets to me, that’s all. Palace talk! They can keep it. Big Boss: Les Enfants Terribles… The terrible children. Ocelot: That madness Zero started- or the start of his madness. Big Boss: You found out something new? Ocelot: The plan itself was abandoned in ‘76. ATGC dismantled the project and their account with DARPA was closed. So I was worried about what happened to you, your sons. Big Boss: They’re no sons of mine and they’re sure as hell not me. Ocelot: Just a bunch of cells grown in a lab? Big Boss: What they are is much sicker than that. Ocelot: Well Zero doesn’t think so; EVA doesn’t either. To them, those boys are your clones: they’re you, down to the last hair. Big Boss: And? Ocelot: The first boys were raised… free-range, like we thought. Both of them. David has never left the States, but the other, Eli, has disappeared. Might as well call it abandoned. They’re through with him. Big Boss: Where is he? Ocelot: He was in England, Zero’s home ground. Apparently he traveled to Africa after that, but… he escaped from Zero’s care. Big Boss: Just like that? Why? Ocelot: Who knows? Maybe he found out about his birth. If he’s alive, he’d be eleven or twelve by now, old enough to think and act for himself. Big Boss: So he might still be alive? Ocelot: ''' On his own? There? I wouldn’t bet on it. '''Ocelot: John. If he is alive, what’s the plan? Big Boss: I have nothing to say to him. Treat him like a human being, just another person. Report to Big Boss: The War Economy Ocelot: Boss, this war business you and Miller started... Since the industry's spread out to the PF's, it may have a favorable influence on Cipher.To a ruler, an everlasting enemy is convenient. By directing the public's animosity outside his borders, he can unify their frame of mind. Guns-for-hire continue the war. Then enrich the economy with their spoils. War as a business will become a permanent tool for manipulating the public mind. A new business model. You might even call it a "war economy." Before long, Cipher, or rather the Patriots, will be drawn to this. Probably only a few decades before it takes hold,... it's not far off at all. Report to Big Boss: Cipher's Information Control Ocelot: Still no leads on Zero. We don't even know whether he's still alive. But the protocol he put in motion's making steady progress. Every day, SIGINT's web covers a little more of the globe. Total information control. Big Brother Zero. And it'll happen before anyone even realizes. I don't like it. You're the Big Brother of the battlefield - you've earned a firm grip on the world's military power. But soon, Zero will have nations in his. He'll erase the Cold War - all war - from peoples' minds. And with it, the world's borders. Zero's will - his influence - will be unleashed, with nothing to stem the tied. When that happens, opposition will no longer match the lines on the map. And Boss, with no borders left, what difference can we make? War will have lost any true meaning to the world. Just one more gear keeping the wheels of economy turning. Another product bearing down the capitalist conveyor belt. The future your friend Miller wanted - that's all there is in store. Perhaps it's already too late. But, human will should only be handed down and nutured by human hands. It can't be entrusted to "the system" - especially not that soulless phantom that Zero's left in his wake. No matter what happens, we'll have to fight some day - to reclaim our truth. Until next time... Big Boss. Report to Big Boss: Zero Has Been Attacked 1 Report to Big Boss: Zero Has Been Attacked 2 ''Secret Recording of Paz and Zero'' ''Paz's Account: Zero's Location'' ''Secret Recording of Ocelot and Zero'' Ocelot: It's me. Zero: Ocelot, it's been quite a while. Ocelot: Yeah I'll say. Took a lot longer to surface than I expected, Major. Zero: I wasn't planning on coming back at all, but I had no choice. Ocelot: Well, after the Caribbean... Zero: My hunch was proven right. You wouldn't believe who was behind it. Ocelot: Oh, I have an idea. How did you respond? Zero: Immediate disinformation campaign. Most bought into the story, but not everyone. It was quite an incident, after all. I couldn't cover everything. But I did hide the fact that Snake survived. And that should buy us some time. Ocelot: Where is he? Zero: Enroute to an old foxhole of mine. A base in the British Sovereign area of Cyprus. Ocelot: The military hospital at Dhekelia? Zero: EVA's leading the operation. Ocelot: EVA? Following your orders? Zero: Funny, isn't it? That we should all reuinite like this? Ocelot: This is an emergency. Otherwise I sure as hell- Zero: Yes, yes, I don't expect you to bury the hatchet between us. Some things simply won't ever happen. Even I can appreciate that. Ocelot: (sigh) Zero: You, too, can only bear to speak with me from time to time. That's fine. But I don't want Snake to die. Surely we can come together on that. There are so few men I can turn to. And you're number one, Ocelot. Keep him hidden. Keep him safe. Ocelot: But... Zero: I'll stay where I am, and leave the rest to you. That's how he'd want it too. Ocelot: Isn't it better for you to be there? To supervise...? Zero: Where I am, where he goes - it makes no difference. All that matters is getting him the very best treatment and security. The latter being where you come in. Will he wake up? And if so, when? I have absolutely no idea. But as long as his heart is beating, he will keep fighting. So please, watch over him. Ocelot: This location... it's safe? Zero: No one will find him. And if they try, I will deal with them. The information must be suppressed. Ocelot: ...Which is what you do best. Guess you're still at the top of your game, huh? Zero: Anything but. I'm sick, Ocelot. Donald's taken over a great deal. He'll be handling this situation from here on as well. Though I wish it weren't so, this will probably be the last time you and I speak. ...So. You won't say no, will you? Ocelot: I have no choice. Zero: Thank you. Ocelot: Save your thanks. Zero: laughs One more thing - a proposition. I've prepared a ruse of sorts. One I imagine you'll quite like. Ocelot: What is it? Zero: You could say I've... made another Snake. Ocelot: Major... Zero: I'm not talking about the children. A mental copy. His phantom, if you like. Ocelot: I don't understand. Zero: You will when you get to Cyrpus. I've set the ball in motion, but the rest is in your hands. You're good at this kind of thing - the best. I need you on this. Ocelot: If it's in his best interests. Zero: I assure you... it is. Look after Snake. He's the toughest son of a bitch I've ever known. ''Secret Recording of Miller and Zero'' Miller: ...Yes? Zero: It's me. You weren't in hospital long. I had trouble finding you. Miller: Where is he? Zero: Safe - but in the same state as when you last saw him. We've had our misunderstanding, you and I, but - as you've made clear - our relationship is strictly business. Therefore, I will limit this conversation to the business at hand. Please understand that I don't dislike you - not inherently. Miller: Where's Snake? Zero: Now, now, settle down or I'll have to hang up. Miller: sigh Zero: And then you never hear from me again. Do you understand? Miller: exhales Zero: First, about your boss. I had him moved, once he was stabilized. I'm sure it came as quite a shock to you when you woke up. You'll have to forgive me... Miller: I told them to stop putting me under... Zero: Surely you understand. Specialized medical treatment in places like that can be positively nightmarish. We couldn't have left him there forever. And to be honest, I wasn't entirely comfortable leaving matters in your hands. Don't take it the wrong way. Anyone looking for him would be looking for you. He needed to be as far from you as possible. In fact, I'm still not sharing his location, even now. Problems could arise. So instead I'm giving you a point of contact. An introduction to a network of messengers who will lead you to a man. A friend to your Boss - I'm sure he's mentioned him before. He knows Snake's location. More than any man alive, I trust him with this sort of thing. Keeping secrets - or men - in the dark. He's known Snake quite a while. Ten years longer than you. Miller: Hmph. Zero: Kazuhira, I don't care if you don't trust me. But I require your absolute trust in him on this. Snake will be brought back into this world, however long it takes. Understood? The only reason we're having this conversation is because you still have a role to play. Which brings me to the next issue: What happens after he regains consciousness. When Snake wakes up - and he will - he'll need your help again. So when he does,I promise you'll be the first to know. The code phrase will be "V has come to." I'll then mobilize all the necessary parties. Think of it as an overture to a prologue. Until then, do what you like. Just be ready when the time comes. But you don't need me to tell you that, do you? Miller: sighs Zero: ...I know it's been hard on you, too. But I can't imagine you're willing to just walk away. Miller: What are you talking about? Zero: Hm? Miller: If what you're saying is true... Then this is like wrapping a rope around your own neck and throwing it around a branch. What's your play in all this? Zero: This? This is for Snake. So that he survives after he wakes up. Nothing more. After that, I don't care what you do. Miller: Then tell me something. Zero: Go on. Miller: I only joined you after I found out what you were after. To make the world one - you need Snake for that. And he's already done a hell of a lot for you. Zero: He has. Miller: So on some level, at least, I think you're being straight with me. Then why'd you do that to him? I get what you were trying with Paz. You wanted to get Snake any way you could. But after that. What you did... How could you do that to him? Zero: After that wasn't me. You may not believe this, but I never intended for any of this to happen. My organization has many arms. It's... just going to take a little longer before we're all on the same page. I admit I may have been lax in my supervision. But something like that will not happen again. Miller: ...Whatever. One day I'll know the truth. Just as soon as the Boss wakes up. And then we're coming after you. This end with you begging us to put you out of your misery. Zero: Is that so? Fantasy can make for a powerful ally, but remember this reality Kazuhira Miller. Big Boss will wake up. And when he does... Be there for him. ''Secret Recording of Skull Face and Zero'' Skull Face: Major... I wondered whether you'd really call. Zero: XO, I presume this was your doing? Skull Face: Do you like my gift? Zero: I've been searching a long time for this... Skull Face: It is what you were looking for, yes? Zero: The winged dagger of a comrade lost to the sands of Egypt... He served under The Boss back in Rayforce. I delivered this pin to her after his death. We were both so very young. From that moment on, she never let it leave her side. Skull Face: She was still carrying it in Tselinoyarsk. How about the back? Zero: Hmm... Mmghh...! Skull Face: Something wrong, Major? Zero: Nothing, just pricked my finger... Skull Face: The back...? Zero: The scar is there - just as I remember it. And this white stitching on the back... From the white berets the SAS wore in the early days. Ah...! Skull Face: Major? Zero: "30th of December, 1941" - It's the inscription I made. The day he died. Skull Face: Of course... Zero: His body was never recovered. This pin badge is the closest thing he has to a gravestone. When I gave it to her, she just kept on running her finger over the inscription. "Never again" she uttered... as if reprimanding herself for his death. She pressed hard, embedding the inscription itself into her finger. You see, it's why this spot on the back looks shinier than the rest. He was. our brother-in-arms. Skull Face: So... Zero: Yes, it's real. Thank you. There's no doubt about it. Skull Face: Good. Now I have no regrets. Zero: What do I owe you? Skull Face: Nothing... Just want to talk for a moment. Zero: Very well then... Skull Face: It's about our man, Major. He's been making some moves. Zero: Miller? Yes, I know. Rhodesia, is it? Skull Face: Yes, and up to his old tricks again. Zero: No matter. He'll stumble soon enough. Skull Face: Although, he is under my jurisdiction now... Zero: And that's what you want to talk about? Skull Face: Not exactly. Skull Face: You see, my being here's made me realize I can still be of use to you. Zero: How so? Skull Face: This country is rich with biological resources. Bacteria, nematodes, viruses... I'm sure we can find something here to bring that plan back into action... Zero: Forget it. The cleanser project was just another one of my predecessors' daydreams. Skull Face: And the vocal cord parasites...? Zero: Were an excellent test case for reverse evolution - nothing more. What matters now is the genetics technology behind that work. With genetics, the clumsiness in targeting an entire race isn't an issue. We can target specific individuals. No need to breed multiple generations of parasite just to get results. Skull Face: But I... Zero: Don't be quaint, XO. Once the Cold War is over, our enemies won't be so clearly-defined. Using HUMINT alone won't be enough. An electronic network will span the globe, and our enemies will blend right into it. Skull Face: You may be right. But will people really settle for an enemy they can't see? Men want to feel righteous... Need to see the evil in the enemy they fear. Without it, they'll turn their aggressions inward, find an enemy inside - you know this is true. Zero: I see what you're saying. Just as those robbed of their parasites develop allergies and auto-immune diseases, a man robbed of his enemy develops self-destructive tendencies. And I know all the symptoms: Ethnic conflict, religious strife, terrorism... And with asymmetrical conflict, deterrence is a joke. That's why we must depend on information control. People need an appropriate context for their lives. A context that's stimulating, without being destructive. That balance is the basis of equilibrium. Skull Face: You mean to say people will blindly accept your context, without developing any "allergies?" Zero: If we're to unite the world, literacy must be suppressed. To suppress the "information immune system," to borrow your metaphor. Skull Face: Immunity to information... But, to ensure there's no allergic reaction, while the immune system fights off parasites and pathogens... Zero: It's done, XO. This world will become one.I have found the way. The world that The Boss envisioned will finally become a reality. Race, tribal affiliations, national borders, even our faces will be irrelevant. The nature of communication itself will change, and it will make mankind whole again. Skull Face: Some things can't be undone. My face was taken from me. There's no taking that back. Zero: A face means nothing when one soul is able to communicate directly with another. Skull Face: I have no intention of hiding behind your technological veil, Major. I wear my broken visage - this skull, in the open, so that I may never forget what I've lost... Zero: You...? What are you...? Skull Face: The chain of retaliation is what will truly bind this world together as one! Zero: Rrgh... Skull Face: Major? Zero: You son of a... the pin... You... Skull Face: Yes, the pin. It's too late. They can't extract it. You see, Major, some things can't be undone. Zero: How did you find me? The girl... You made her talk...? Skull Face: I'm sorry I couldn't visit - or thank you in person - but it has been lovely chatting. And now that I know you're no longer interested in the garden... It's time for you to step aside. Zero: Rrrgh... Skull Face: You're a busy man - lots to do. So I've left you... a little time. Zero: Go to hell! How dare you... You planned this all along... Had your own agenda... All these years... Skull Face: Now you see. The world can never truly become one. Zero: But The Boss... I've been... Skull Face: You've been wrong! Zero: You're no different... Just like him... None of you understand the world she saw. Skull Face: I would say the same to you, Major. Zero: Just like that, you steal it all away. Everything. Skull Face: The Boss said the same thing. Only... I understood what she meant. Major... I'll handle the rest. Oh, and one more thing. That pin badge... It was a fake. Zero: Nghhh... Skull Face: I held on to the real one. I'll take good care of it... ...and continue The Boss's work. Zero: Gi... Giv... Jack... ''Secret Recording of Zero Visiting Snake'' Category:Metal Gear Solid V